Felina
by Sarux
Summary: Kate siente que el estrés en su vida es insoportable, mientras tanto Rick acaba de salir de un divorcio y necesita ahogar sus penas. Dos extraños que no saben el nombre del otro, y que no saben como cambiará su mundo en las siguientes horas.


**Perdi una apuesta con ButtonupKitten o lo que es lo mismo, mi compi de Thebodyguard, o lo que es lo mismo la cabrona que me trollea muy amenudo, comunmente llamada Juno, y el resultado es este...**

**Jajaja espero que os guste, y si no, toda represalía es para ella por que este fic es todo petición suya :P**

**Gracias por leer people!**

**S.**

* * *

Entró en el bar sin saber en busca de que iba. Pronto lo supo: consuelo.

Consuelo como fuese…y lo primero que hizo fue pedirse un trago. Lo más fuerte que tuviera le pidió al barman y gentilmente, éste, deslizó un vaso con whisky doble.

El chico agarró una botella roja, la mejor reserva del líquido ambarino. Tenía también tequila, vodka, ron, anís, pero supo que ese hombre lo que necesitaba era un buen escocés.

-La bebida de los campeones, señor Castle-murmuró el chico de no más de unos 20 años.

Suspiró. Cómo no, él chaval debía ser un fan del género del misterio para reconocerlo, sobretodo con las pintas que llevaba muy diferente a las que solía vestir en cualquier evento publico.

A esas horas de la noche, contaba con unos vaqueros desgastados, unos zapatos negros y una camiseta negra de manga corta debajo de la chaqueta de un traje gris. Ese día no se había detenido a elegir su mejor ropa. Y Gina se lo había echado en cara.

También contaba con los papeles firmados de su divorcio recién salido del horno bajo un brazo, y el manuscrito de su última novela bajo el otro.

Richard abrió el fólder y miró las condiciones de su divorcio con Gina. Se lamentó mentalmente. Pensó que esa vez sería la correcta, la de 'para toda la vida' pero no fue así. Se terminó su copa de un trago y pidió una segunda.

Necesitaba distraerse. Cerró la carpeta. No quería centrarse en su fracaso matrimonial… y mucho menos en el bloqueo artístico que tenía por lo que colocó los papeles del divorcio sobre le manuscrito y borró de su mente todo lo que tuviera que ver con Derrick Store.

Un ruido sordo les avisó de un nuevo integrante en ese bar de mala muerte. En ese bar donde todos los que iban buscaban lo mismo.

Se giró y tragó saliva al ver entrar por la puerta la mejor distracción que podía esperar.

Alta, delgada, piernas de infarto cubiertas por unas tupidas medias, tacones negros como el vestido que se ceñía en sus curvas, escote generoso y un perfume que desentonó por encima del olor a alcohol rancio de aquél lugar.

Su Cabello largo, media melena estaba tan pulcramente cuidado como su leve maquillaje.

Caminó firmemente y se sentó a dos taburetes de distancia. Aspiró hondo y su fragancia, su esencia a mujer le hizo delirar.

Aquello era lo que él necesitaba. Una mujer. Una de verdad.

Miró alrededor suyo. A penas una canción country y a un nivel bajo ambientaba el ambiente. El bar era oscuro y era viejo, con una decoración pésima. El suelo estaba lleno de colillas y restos de peladuras de cacahuetes. Una tos ronca del tipo que bebía cerveza al fondo del bar llamó su atención. Al otro lado, una mujer fumaba con el único propósito de ennegrecer sus pulmones.

No habían muchos clientes más y a juzgar por ello, supo que gracias a su fama y su buen ver con el resto de comensales, tenía las de ganar.

-Chico… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Michael, señor.

-Mike…amigo, ¿Qué te ha pedido?-señaló con su cabeza la mujer de su izquierda.

-Vodka.

-Pago yo-le tendió un billete de veinte y se movió hacia el taburete de al lado-todos los que se tome.

A pesar que su fortuna había descendido después de aquella tarde, seguía siendo millonario.

La mujer de ojos avellana y pelo castaño le miró seria.

-¿Crees que no puedo permitirme mis propios tragos?

-Estoy seguro que si.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No crees que sólo deberías disfrutar del momento de que alguien como yo te este invitando a una copa?

La chica alzó una ceja y luego relajó su rostro riendo sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y quien eres tú?

A Castle le cambió el rostro. No podía ser cierto. ¿Ella no sabía quien era? Perfecto. Sería genial poder jugar a ser quien quisiera. Y decidió que… era mejor así. Él a pesar de que tenía en frente a una de las mujeres más bellas que jamás había visto, no necesitaba tener una relación, necesitaba lo que una relación de una noche con un desconocido le proporcionaba: diversión.

-¿El mas gracioso que has conocido esta noche?

-Probablemente.

-¿Entonces, otro Vodka?-preguntó Castle mirando el vaso vacío de la mujer.

Kate se mordió el labio dudando. Esa noche había salido después de una larga jornada laboral para olvidarse de todo. Podría haber salido con sus compañeros, pero ella necesitaba emociones fuertes, necesitaba…estar sola, conocer gente… no, lo que ella quería era…lo que quería.

-Otro Vodka será-sonrió.

Castle alzó la mano y le indicó al camarero que les sirviera dos copas más.

Una, dos, tres, para cuando llevaban cuatro copas las risas sonaban por encima de la musiquilla. Ambos habían conseguido lo que querían, olvidarse por un momento de sus situaciones, de quienes eran, del desastre que eran sus vidas y disfrutar del momento y del desconocido que tenían al lado, por que al fin y al cabo eso eran… desconocidos.

Castle se inclinó sobre ella.

-Entonces… ¿Soy el más gracioso o no?-su mano se posó sobre la rodilla de ella y movió sus dedos suavemente por sobre la media.

Kate sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su vientre.

-Y a juzgar…por tu entrepierna… el que más puede satisfacerme-susurró con un tono sensual mientras mordía su lengua ante la intensa mirada de su acompañante.

Rick sintió como toda la sangre bajaba a un único punto de su anatomía y el recién nombrado tamaño de su miembro aumentaba levemente bajo sus pantalones.

-De hecho… si.

-¿Ah si?-Y ahora fue el turno de Beckett de posar su mano en la rodilla de él y ascender suavemente hasta llegar casi al bulto del delito.

-De hecho desde que has entrado lo único en lo que he pensado ha sido…

Kate se inclinó subiendo más su mano hasta sentir lo dura que se le estaba poniendo bajo el roce de su mano y deslizó su lengua desde prácticamente su nuez, hasta su mentón y capturó sus labios.

-¿En metérmela una y otra vez?-susurró en su oído. Castle se removió nervioso.

Kate le martirizó rozando con sus dientes en su lóbulo y tironeando para luego volver a deslizar su lengua por su quijada hasta llegar a la base de su cuello y succionar mientras mano apretaba sobre una visible erección.

Castle no podía pensar. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era pensar, sólo tenía que actuar. Y lo hizo. La agarró de la nuca con fiereza y invadió su boca con ansia y necesidad mientras su mano subía por su cintura hasta el perfil de su pecho.

-De hecho… iba a decir…arrancarte las braguitas.

Kate sonrió al separarse de su boca. Su maquillaje seguía intacto pero sus labios estaban más hinchados y sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer.

-¿Y si no llevo?

Kate hizo presión y sintió como su polla estaba apunto de explotar. Se rió escandalosamente. Castle adoró esa risa y se irguió levemente sin apartar la mirada de su acompañante. Estaba aturdido por sus besos, su mano en su entrepierna, su risa, su seguridad…

Por un segundo pensó en arrastrarla al servicio pero tras la segunda copa había dado un paseo allí y… ni había intimidad ni higiene y seguramente el servicio de mujeres no estaría en mejor estado.

Sopesó la idea de llevarla a su casa tener una intensa sesión de sexo y si te he visto no me acuerdo… pero que su hija estuviera a unos metros no le daba buen rollo.

En el coche… no. Su Ferrari alcanzaba unas velocidades de órdago pero para follar era incomodo no, lo siguiente.

A su lado, Kate estaba teniendo una lucha interna con ella misma, decidiendo si iban a su apartamento o no. No, ella jamás invitaba a nadie a su hogar. Era su refugio y no iba a invitar a un desconocido y al día siguiente tener una charla… o reproches si en mitad de la noche lo echaba…

Castle sonrió al ver como fruncía el ceño. Se notaba que era la primera vez que le entraba así un hombre, y agradecía a los dioses que ese hombre fuera él… pues la mujer segura de si misma que estaba a su lado, tenía pinta de ser una fiera en la cama.

Suspiró contrariado y encontró la respuesta en la mirada de ella…

Una habitación por horas. Un hotel. Un motel de mala muerte. Lo que fuese pero necesitaban descargar toda la pasión que estaban conteniendo.

Dejó un par de billetes en la barra y salió del bar, cargando con los papeles y sin despegar su cuerpo del de su acompañante.

Entre risas caminaron por la acera sin reprimir su deseo, metiéndose mano sin importarle si alguien les veía. Castle se movió bruscamente y apoyó contra la pared de un edificio a Kate, presionándola entre su cuerpo y el hormigón.

Metió su mano entre sus muslos, subiendo levemente su vestido y mordió su cuello succionando.

Castle movió sus dedos entre sus muslos, sin llegar a su centro. Kate cerró sus piernas alrededor de su muñeca intentando que ante la presión sus dedos se movieran, que la masturbaran como tanto necesitaba.

Castle sonrió.

Pasó sus dos dedos por fuera de la media y pinzó la tela sobre su sexo. No apartó un solo segundo la mirada sobre ella cuando tironeó con fuerza rompiendo sus medias y metiendo sus dedos por la rotura al instante, frotando por fuera de su ropa interior.

-Si que llevas bragas-susurró sobre sus labios-pero si hace falta te las romperé también...

-Eran mis favoritas...

Kate mordisqueó su labio e hizo presión con sus dientes cuando sintió los dedos de él apartar la tela con maestría y acariciar con una sorprendente delicadeza su sexo.

Frotó su dedo corazón por los labios húmedos de ella y sin esperar permiso lo hundió con rudeza haciéndola temblar.

Soltó un gemido hondo y devoró su boca mientras ella misma se movía contra la mano de él, dándose placer ahí mismo en la calle.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pudo ver las estrellas cuando estaba apunto de correrse al añadir un segundo dedo a su penetración, pero él se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos y cerró su boca entreabierta.

-No aquí...vamos-se separó riendo y tiró de su mano. Kate sintió la falta de fuerza en sus piernas, como sus tacones resonaban más ante la torpeza de sus pies por su excitación y el alcohol que le hacía dar mil vueltas la cabeza... ¿O era al revés?

Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro cuando entraron a un motel de mala muerte; lo más cerca que había de ese bar.

La mano de Rick apretó sus nalgas y sintió como su humedad empapaba sus braguitas y sus muslso se rozaban con la tela rota de las medias.

Castle se encargó de pedir una habitación y de pagarla. Todo un caballero. Por el pasillo no dejaron de manosearse. Las manos de Kate arañaban su torso por debajo de la camiseta y tomaban vida propia desabrochando el cinturón. Castle apretaba sus grandes manos en los pechos perfectos de ella y pellizcaba sus pezones.

Entraron en la habitación número 47 y Kate tiró sus tacones bien lejos con la ayuda de sus propios pies. La diferencia de estatura se hizo presente. Beckett se deshizo de la chaqueta de él tirándola, y éste la empotró contra la puerta de la habitación.

Un golpe seco acompañado de un gemido. Beckett le quitó la camiseta y mordió su torso y dejó varios besos en su pecho hasta succionar su pezón, endureciéndolo igual que su polla.

El vestido de Kate corrió la misma suerte que la camiseta del escritor y que sus vaqueros que los bajó hasta sus tobillos. Kate sonrió ante la silueta de la enorme polla del hombre que la acompañaba. Masajeó por encima de la tela del boxer y sintió la humedad en la punta. Sonrió y metió su mano dentro mientras él la besaba. Caliente. Duro. Enorme.

Movió su mano varias veces, arriba y abajo. La textura era perfecta y sintió varias venas marcandose alrededor de su longuitud. Estaba apunto de estallar de placer cuando él la detuvo sacando su mano de su interior.

-Tenemos toda la noche- Castle no se mantuvo quieto, terminó de romper sus medias y la observó detenidamente follándosela con la mirada.

Kate no se sintió cohibida, ni mucho menos, jamás se había sentido tan deseada...y mucho menos por un desconocido. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero no podía parar...necesitaba sentirlo dentro.

Se bajó los boxers y desnudo completamente buscó en su chaqueta un preservativo. Kate, ya completamente desnuda se lo quitó de la mano, lo rompió con seguridad y lo deslizó sobre su erección.

-Follame.

No dudó ni un instante. Embistió contra su cuerpo. La espalda de Kate chocó contra la madera. Ni siquiera se habían movido de allí... Sus manos la alzaron. Su pene se situó en su entrada sin penetrarla y se acomodó frotandose entre la separación de sus piernas, mientras las entrelazaba alrededor de su pelvis. Le besó mirandole a los ojos. Castle la alzó más clavando sus dedos en sus gluteos y de una sola tacada, la penetró hondo.

Kate clavó sus uñas en sus bíceps y gimió ronco acompañada del jadeo profundo de él.

Se mantuvo varios segundos quieto acostumbrándose a la presión del sexo, algo estrecho de ella y empezó a moverse poco a poco.

Salió de ella casi por completo sin desconectar un solo segundo su mirada azul de la avellana de ella.

La penetró de nuevo lento y hasta el final, llenándola por completo con todo su grosor.

Le robó un languido beso al mismo tiempo que sin separarse, se movía con ella hacia la cama. Cayeron juntos, sin miramientos, sin preocupaciones.

Acarició el contorno de sus pechos, de su cintura y alzó su pierna izquierda hasta apoyar su rodilla en su pecho, teniendo mayor accesibilidad.

Embistió fuerte mientras su respiración se agitaba. Ella arqueó su espalda y clavó su cabeza en la almohada, casi tocando la cabecera que se movía chocando con la pared ante cada una de sus fuertes embestidas.

Castle se agarró del cabezal para darse mayor impulso y arremetió contra ella que gemía como loca bajo su duro cuerpo.

-ah...si...así...mas...-arañó su espalda sintiendo que estaba apunto de venirse, apunto de tocar el cielo y cuando su mirada comenzó a nublarse y a sentir como le faltaba el aire. Paró en seco.

Kate le miró sin comprender. Sin darle tiempo a nada más la giró y colocó su culo elevado sobre la almohada. Separó sus piernas y se deslizó en su interior gimiendo ronco. Desde esa posición podía entrar más profundo. Volvió a penetrarla una y otra vez, la hizo elevarse y perdió su mano entre sus pechos y finalmente alcanzó su clítoris, apretando sus dedos y sintiendo como ella perdía completamente la locura, corriéndose mientras gritaba delirando de placer.

Castle siguió embistiendo. Sacó sus dedos y los acercó a los labios de ella, que con soltura succionó, saboreándose a si misma, agotada por tanto placer, sintiendo como por sus venas aun corría toda su excitación. Apretó sus muslos y sus músculos internos y Castle no pudo resistir más. Se corrió el condón, descargando todo su placer y dejando caer levemente su peso sobre su espalda mientras mordía su hombro.

El ambiente estaba cargado. Sus cuerpos completamente sudados se pegaban a las sabanas. Se separó lentamente intentando recuperar la respiración y tiró el condón al suelo de la habitación.

Beckett rodó mirando el techo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cuantos llevas?

-¿mmm?-Castle se giró. Su cuerpo ardía a su lado, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria y su flequillo se pegaba a su frente.

-Condones.

Se levantó de la cama sin pudor dándole una magnifica vista de su trasero y comprobó su chaqueta.

-3

Se giró y vio a Kate completamente sentada, con una mirada felina y con sus piernas abiertas para él. Su mano se movía por su pecho, auto estimulándose. Tragó saliva y relamió sus labios viendo como los pezones se endurecían ante la caricia de sus dedos y más al sur, su sexo brillaba ante su humedad.

Castle sintió como una nueva erección se erguía entre sus piernas y se colocó un nuevo preservativo. Se agachó y agarró las medias rotas de la mujer. Se arrodilló ante ella y en un rápido movimiento inmovilizó sus manos sobre su cabeza con la prenda.

Kate soltó una carcajada y con su rodilla frotó la polla de él quien rápidamente se situó entre sus piernas listo para volver a jugar.

* * *

Kate se removió cuando la molesta luz del sol hizo arrugar su nariz y sus ojos. Le estaba dando de lleno en la cara. Una punzada en su cabeza le recordó cuanto había tomado en la noche. Movió su mano en busca de su mesita de noche y la ausencia de esta le recordó que no estaba en su cama.

Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor suyo. Habitación de hotel. Miró por encima. Hotel de baja calidad. Su ropa desparramada por el suelo. Y nada más.

Miles de imágenes de la noche anterior asaltaron su mente y por suerte, no tenía que dar la cara ante nadie. El hombre que la había llevado varias veces al éxtasis del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ni él el de ella, había desaparecido para su propia satisfacción.

No se arrepentía de lo ocurrido, al contrario, estaba orgullosa. Se sentía más viva que nunca.

Su móvil empezó a sonar.

Sonrió. Más viva que nunca a diferencia del cadáver al que habrían encontrado para que la llamaran a esas horas.

Contestó y quedó con su compañero de homicidios en que estaría en 30 minutos en el lugar del crimen.

Entró al baño y se lavó la cara. No pensaba ducharse en ese motel... Se vistió a toda prisa, tirando las medias a la papelera donde habían 4 condones usados y suspiró. Había sido una noche movidita. Dio un ultimo vistazo a la cama y recordó como las cuatro veces había experimentado un orgasmo que la dejaba temblando de placer como nunca antes le había pasado. Todos habían sido como una pequeña muerte, nublando su mente hasta desfallecer en los brazos de él.

Salió de allí cerrando la puerta de un golpe y se fue a su casa a darse una ducha.

* * *

Después de todo el día trabajando, se masajeó el cuello y recordó como había tenido que maquillarlo ante la marca que le había dejado su acompañante nocturno.

Suspiró agotada. Habían estado todo el día armando una linea temporal y investigando sin resultados positivos hasta esa misma noche...

Se encontraba de camino a una fiesta por la presentación de un libro, el libro de su sospechoso principal.

-¿Richard Castle?

-El mismo, ¿Dónde lo quieres?-preguntó el hombre, con gafas de sol girándose con un rotulador en la mano.

Kate se quedó boquiabierta cuando el escritor se quitó las gafas y vio los mismos ojos azules que hacia unas horas la habían vuelto loca. Cerró su boca y sintió como un calor se instalaba en su bajo vientre.

De todas las situaciones posibles, aquella fue la última donde esperaba encontrarlo de nuevo.

**FIN**


End file.
